


Missing Magnus Bane

by ProbablyMisha



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Alec is worried about Magnus, Hurt Alec, Love, M/M, Magic, Magnus - Freeform, Magnus is humble, Protective Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sex, Smut, Team Malec, magnus bane - Freeform, magnus x alec - Freeform, talk of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyMisha/pseuds/ProbablyMisha
Summary: I’m hoping to make this vague and mysterious enough for you to want to read it.Third person POVMagnus is missing and Alec is definitely NOT okay.





	1. “Back away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so.. yeah.

Izzy was crying, staring forward with fear on her face. It’s been weeks now, this behaviour wasn’t unexpected, but it’s getting worse.

Alec was standing in front of the punching bag. His knuckles were completely covered in blood, the bag was also soaked in both dry and fresh blood. He was punching the bag over and over, hard.

Izzy was watching him from the stairs, waiting for Jace and Clary to arrive. She knew she couldn’t do this alone, she was too scared to try and stop him without backup. All she could do for now was beg and cry, he didn’t look like he was listening though.

Jace walked up behind Izzy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“How long?” He asked, squeezing her arm and pulling her closer to himself. He watched as Alec punched the punching bag repeatedly with the upmost of his strength.

“Two days,” she cried, turning her body towards his, sobbing into his chest.

Jace handed her to Clary after a moment, then timidly pushed himself up the steps, and to his parabatai.

He looked down at the trays of uneaten, untouched food laying on the ground beside Alec with pity before reaching a hand out for him.

“Alec, c’mon,” was all he managed. It all happened so fast that Jace was left stumbling backwards in shock. Alec had retrieved his blade, whipped around and pressed it against his own throat as a threat to Jace.

“Back away,” he said threateningly, his hand shaking as the blade pressed into his skin.

Jace put up his hands with caution, and slowly backed away from Alec, deciding he’d need to make a plan before he was to approach him again. Alec only tightened his grip on the handle of his blade, and pressed it further into his neck to show he was serious. Blood drizzled down the glowing blade as Jace stepped down the steps and tried to shield Alec from Izzy’s view by standing in front of her.

As soon as Jace was away from him like he wanted, he removed the blade from his neck and continued to punch the bag with all his force.

The three watched the hand still gripping the blade as he continued to punch the bag with it between his fist.

“Come on,” Jace said quietly, leading Izzy away from her brother.

Jace had never seen him in this much pain, and he could feel it too. It was hurting the both of them. It’s unusual for a parabatai to feel the others feelings. Usually the other can only be aware of them, but this pain is so strong that Jace began to feel hurt by Banes disappearance as well.

Three weeks ago Magnus went missing without a trace. At first they thought he was kidnapped, but there was no visible signs of a struggle, and most of his important effects were missing with him. They tried looking for him, but he was gone.

Clary and Jace sat Izzy on her bed, comforting her in this harsh time.

“I asked if he was okay and he said he was, and that he was going to quickly work out before we go searching for Magnus again. He just didn’t stop training, he won’t stop. He won’t listen to me. He won’t eat, won’t sleep. I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed, eyes and face wet with tears.

“Where’s mum?” Jace asked, voice shaking with concern.

“She came but she couldn’t get through to him either, so she went to go get our dad and max. Maybe they can help,” she looked down at the runes on her arms, tears dripping from her face and gliding down her neck.

“We’ll get him back to normal,” Jace promised, watching her carefully as he softly, and comfortingly, rubbed her shoulders.

___

Magnus stared down at his ingredients as he cooked up a potion. Occasionally he’d look up at the clock on the wall before going back to his work. He was just keeping track of how long he’s been trapped there.

He was scared, not for his own safety, but for Alec’s.

“I just need you to do some things for me, then I’ll leave you alone and you can go back to your precious little shadowhunter. Both of you will be left unharmed. That is, unless you try something. I’ve got eyes and ears all over the institute, don’t think it won’t be easy for me to get to him just because I’m a warlock. Sorry, a stupid, weak warlock I believe you called me.” That’s what the novice warlock had said when he kidnapped Magnus from his home.

Magnus wasn’t scared of this warlock, it was weak and it was stupid. If he was scared of anything, it was loosing Alec. Him being killed because of Magnus’s mistakes him would just be adding insult to injury.

“Ok,” Magus said, handing him the potion. “If anyone drinks this, they will instantly be poisoned. As per your request.”

“Ahh,” said the warlock, smiling as he took the potion from him. He turned the small vial between his fingers and smiled with satisfaction. “Looks good.”

The warlock clicked his fingers and the mundane accompanying him walked off to fetch another mundane.

“Here, drink this,” he handed the potion to the new human who looked a little skeptical. Magnus wanted to help her, but he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to see his friends again. Not if he wanted to guarantee Alec’s safety.

The mundane drank it quickly, licking up the last drop from her lips as she handed the bottle back. The light tension was only increased by her falling to the floor like a rag doll.

“Pretty good,” the warlock said, smiling as he placed down the bottle. “Now, can you teach me how to make a love potion?”

“If you were a true warlock, you wouldn’t need one,” Magnus staled.

“Ahh, but I wanna make a business. Humans are so determined to get what they want, they’ll do anything for a potion that could make the person they love fall madly in love back. But can you make it so there’s a catch? I know that’s not your thing or whatever, but could you make it so the person who drinks it falls more in love with their ex, just to torment the buyer. Or, make it so the human falls so in love with the buyer that it won’t let anyone stand in the way? Like, make them murderous.”

“That’s cruel,” Magnus said, staring at him with anger, “Why would you do that? You’re acting like a child. This magic is serious.”

“I’m serious.”

“What are you going to do when the Clave hears of your misdeeds?” Magnus asked, “Killing mundanes for no other reason than experiments? Sick.”

“Oh, that’s right. Your precious shadowhunter is a Nephilim, is he not? Half human, half angel. I always imagined hooking up with someone of angelic decent to have a sort of heavenly feeling when it came to intimacy,” the warlock walked up behind Magnus, smirking over his shoulder. “Tell me, when he makes you cum, does it feel as though you’re bathing in sunlight? Does it feel like you’ve touched the stars?”

Magnus remained silent, staring over at the mundane who looked as though, despite accepting the shadow world, is still overwhelmed by some of the minor details.

The younger warlock turned Magnus around. It looked at his face was confusion then started to chuckle.

“Oh no,” it scoffed, smirking widely. “You two haven’t done it yet.”

“It’s none of your business,” Magnus barked, shooting the other a glare as it continued to smirk at him.

“That really is a shame. Because he is rather pretty, is he not?” Magnus once again ignored the warlock.

The warlock continued to stare at Magnus expectingly, until he finally caved. “Yes, he is.”

“Darling,” the warlock started, motioning between the human and the door. “How about you fetch me that filthy vampire? Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you. You know what they say. Any friend of Magnus’ is a quivering pussy.”


	2. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, Alec. I love my baby, sorry for the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hope you’re loving this. Or, hating it. Any publicity is good publicity.

Four Days Earlier

Alec leaned against the railing of the institute stairs as he watched his fellow shadowhunters work on their various different missions. It’d been too long since he’d seen Magnus. And, like a drug addict, he felt as though he was having withdrawals.

All he could think about was Magnus. He was missing. How could The High Warlock of Brooklyn go missing? That’s like loosing a skyscraper. Someone has to know something.

His fingers danced against the metal of the rail in an uneven beat. Nervous, he’d felt nothing but anxiety since Magnus disappeared. Noticing Izzy coming, he stood straight and shot her a sharp smile.

“We’ve got a case,” Izzy said, not allowing her concern for her brother and his partner carve holes into her professional life. Lately they’ve been taking up all of her personal life, she figured she needed to start separating her concern from her work. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure Magnus is fine. Clary and Jace are looking for him, you know how capable they are. Hey, we’ll find him. Until then, we’ve got a mission. Ok?”

Alec felt those words like a stab to the heart. It was painful to hear, not just because of what she said, making empty promises, but because of how he interpreted it.

Maybe Magnus was fine. Maybe he left. That’d explain why no one could find him. The thought tore Alec apart inside. Maybe this was Magnus’s way of saying goodbye. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’s avoided awkward confrontation.

“Yeah,” Alec said, clearing his throat. “When do we leave?”

“Well, we got a few hours.”

“Great, I might get some last minute training in before we go.” He smiled as she left, all the while knowing she knows he’s not okay.

____

Jace held tightly onto Magnus’s charm bracelet. Tracking a warlock who either: had someone keeping him that didn’t want them to be found, or, just didn’t want to be found himself, proved to be a challenge.

“This isn’t working. Did Simon ever get back to you with any leads from Raphael? Or Luke from his pack?” Jace glanced over at Clary who looked a little upset.

“Luke’s got nothing but I’ve sent Simon like a thousand messages and he still hasn’t gotten back to me. You think he’s still mad about the break up?” She was worried. After she kissed Jace back in the seelies court, Simon and her hadn’t really been on good speaking terms. But, she figured something as important as a missing friend would at least inherit a response.

“Nah, that’s ancient history. Maybe he’s just busy.” Jace hated talking about her and Simon. Maybe he was a little jealous. “Alec’s taking this really hard.”

“He’s putting up a brave front, but you’ve been really worried. I guess you’d know how he feels, you are his Parabatai after all.”

“Wait,” Jace said, stopping all movements. Clary looked confused but she stopped and looked back at Jace. “We should go see Simon.”

“Why?” She asked, really hoping he’d change his mind. She wasn’t looking forward to seeing him, it was still sort of awkward.

“Because. Something doesn’t feel right.”


	3. “Right. Creepy..”

Present Day

Simon walked into the room peacefully. The warlock was right, Simon wasn’t gonna hurt her. Plus, what else was he going to do? Run head first into the wards? He didn’t really love the idea of having his face ripped off.

Simon looked around as the girl walked in behind him.

“Magnus?” Simon asked with confusion. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?”

Magnus wished Simon was within slapping distance. He simply stared at Simon with annoyance before looking back down at his ingredients. “Welcome to the party.”

“Simon! You have a name? Tell me how the hunt is going?” The warlock was mocking him, smirking as he walked over to Simon.

“It’s.. it’s great, the shadowhunters should be close to figuring out where we are. With Clary on the case, I’m sure it’ll be soon.” Both the warlock and Magnus scoffed simultaneously at the blatant lie.

“And how’s Alec doing?” Magnus snapped his head up at the question, looking over at Simon expectantly.

“I won’t talk about this with you... um. Warlock?” Simon looked at him sharply, suddenly looking fierce. “Look, just let us go.”

Simon looked around cautiously. It didn’t look like this place was too hard to get out of. Magnus could easily get power over the other warlock, have him put down his wards and then have them escape. Right?

Wrong. From Magnus’s brief look around the place, which looked to be an abandoned warehouse, it was laced with multiple types of downworlders, strong yet controlled. Then, there’s the mundanes, laced between the demon blooded creatures. It’d be hard to escape without breaking the accords, so Magnus is holding onto the idea that the warlock would let him go at some point.

“Simon, do me a favour and turn into Raphael.” Simon looked offended but he didn’t hold onto that for very long.

“Let us go, or..” he paused and looked around. Quickly he grabbed the mundane in a choke whole and squeezed tight enough for the girl to struggle with fear for her life.

“Oh no, don’t kill the mundane. Please, I beg you,” the warlock said sarcastically, feigning sadness. “You won’t kill her. I take it you don’t want to do jail time. If you did, you’d primarily be feeding on human blood.

“How do you know I’m not!” Simon challenged.

“I know everything about Magnus, all his friends. Therefore, I know everything about you.” Simon raised an eyebrow and allowed the girl to shove herself away from him.

“Right. Creepy,” Simon looked over at Magnus with concern. “Why do you want me?”

“I need vampire venom. Then, Magnus can teach me how to make the love potion, and you two can leave.” Simon looked hopeful but Magnus had been told this so many times in just the past week that he didn’t think it was possible that the warlock could ever let him go. And, being a combination of kind, annoying and harsh, he was like the worlds most passive kidnapper, albeit a little possessive. Magnus is sure that if the warlock came looking for help peacefully that he would’ve obliged. If not for the harmful potions and spells he was looking for.

Magnus is only complying for both himself and the knowledge that if he complies, he can turn him over to the clave and it’ll be done. But he knows it won’t be that simple. As soon as he gets out, if he ever does, he’s going to hunt the warlock down himself.

____

“Here,” Magnus said, handing over the potion. They’d compromised. They made it so that the potion causes the taker to both loose their memory and fall hopelessly and dangerously in love with the person they most desire, minus the murderous tendencies. Which means, it’s still sad for the buyer who will probably end up making their crush fall hopelessly for someone else.

“Wow, you truly are amazing. But how are we going to test it out?” Magnus shook his head, not getting the hint. The warlock drew the liquid into the syringe and stared over at Magnus.

“Oh no. No, no, no. Not me! Do Simon,” Simon looked like he’d just been betrayed.

The next thing Magnus knew, the syringe was being removed from his neck and his vision was blurring.

“You’ve been a big help, you’ve taught me so much. I’m grateful. Now, it’s time for you to go home.”


End file.
